Concord, New South Wales
| area = | stategov = Drummoyne | fedgov = Reid | near-nw = Concord West | near-n = Mortlake | near-ne = Breakfast Point | near-w = North Strathfield | near-e = Cabarita | near-sw = Strathfield | near-s = Burwood | near-se = Canada Bay | dist1 = 15 | dir1 = west | location1= Sydney CBD }} Concord is a suburb in the Inner WestAustralian Suburb Guide: Sydney Inner West Retrieved 7 August 2013. of Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. It is west of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of the City of Canada Bay. Concord is known as the 'Parkland Suburb' of the Inner West. Concord West is a separate suburb, to the north-west. History Concord takes its name from Concord, Massachusetts, in the USA, which was the site of the Battle of Concord, one of the first military engagements of the American Revolutionary War (1775–1778). Some historians believe the Sydney suburb was named Concord to encourage a peaceful attitude between soldiers and settlers. The first land grants in the area were made in 1793.Frances Pollon, The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Angus and Robertson, 1990, p.68 The original Concord Council was established in 1883. Concord Council amalgamated with Drummoyne Council in 2000 after 117 years of self governance to form the City of Canada Bay. It is also the name of the surrounding parish. Commercial area Concord features a small shopping strip on Majors Bay Road. Several cafes and restaurants featuring outside dining are located here. The restaurants and shops include Italian, Chinese & Thai restaurants, a wood-fired pizzeria, steak house, cafes, pharmacy, clothing, TAB, news agent, general practitioners, chiropractor, physiotherapist, dentist, health food shop, hairdresser, beauty shop, nail salon, estate agent, florist, video rental, take-aways (including Subway), an Italian delicatessen, a Coles supermarket, dry cleaners, family butcher, gyms, convenience stores, charcoal chicken takeaway, a Japanese restaurant and Squash Courts. There is a small shopping strip on Cabarita Road which includes an Italian restaurant, coffee shop, hairdresser, dry cleaners, liquor store, small grocery store, fish & chip takeaway, video shop and car wash. Around the corner on Gale Street there are two restaurants, a hairdresser and clothes shop. Churches St Luke's Anglican Church is one of the oldest churches in Concord. The church is over 150 years old and is located at Burton Street near Concord Oval.St Luke’s Anglican Church Concord's 150th birthday celebration Its current organ was donated by Dame Eadith Walker, of the famous Walker family on her 21st birthday in 1883.St Luke's Concord St Mary's Catholic Church is a prominent architectural landmark on Parramatta Road.St Mary's Catholic Parish Concord The first church on the site was built in 1845 until a new church was built in 1874. A school operated in the original church building until a separate school building was built and opened by Cardinal Moran in 1894. A convent for the Sisters of Charity was erected next to the church in 1898. The present church building was completed in 1929. Parks Concord has many parks, including: * Queen Elizabeth Park (formerly known as 'Concord Park', renamed to honour Queen Elizabeth II after her visit to Australia in 1954) * Henley Park (site of the former general cemetery - 1938) * Majors Bay Reserve, including Arthur Walker and Ron Routly Reserves (beginning of the Concord Foreshore Trail). * Concord Golf Course, Massey Park, Cintra Park * Concord Oval (home ground of Inter Lions Soccer Club and the West Harbour Pirates Rugby Union Club, training ground of Wests Tigers NRL club) * Sid Richards Park (home ground of the Concord Comets Baseball Club) * Central Park, St Lukes Park, Bayview Park, Edwards Park, Greenlees Park, Goddard Park, Rothwell Park. Transport Concord is well served by Sydney Buses services that connect Burwood and Strathfield with Ryde and Macquarie Centre (via Concord Road; routes 458 and 459, respectively), and Burwood with Mortlake/Breakfast Point, Cabarita, and Bayview Park (routes 462/464, 466, 463 respectively). There are also 2 bus service from Mortlake to the City via Leichhardt (routes 439 and L39), and an all-stops service from Bayview Park to the city via Victoria Road (route 502). metrobus M41 links Concord with Hurstville to the south and Marsfield to the north. Route 460 is a weekday low frequency off-peak service from Five Dock to Concord Hospital that passes through Concord. Concord West railway station & North Strathfield railway station service the Concord area. The stops are on the Northern line approximately 14 km from Central Station. Sydney Ferries services the Concord area stopping at Cabarita Wharf and Bayview Parkhttp://www.sydneyferries.info/uploads/library/timetables/ParramattaHHTT_241011_Final_Web.pdf Concord was once serviced by an independent tram line which ran from Mortlake and Cabarita junction through Majors Bay Road, Concord, though to Burwood Road (formerly Warf Street on the Concord side of Parramatta Road) south though Burwood CBD and terminating at Enfield, its most southern point. This tram system did not join with the rest of the Sydney wide tram network which ceased operating in the early 1960s. Bus services between Mortlake/Breakfast Point and Cabarita to Burwood (and eventually to Ashfield via Enfield, i.e. routes 462/4 and 466) follow the old tram lines through the suburb, which were removed in 1948. Few hints of Concord's trams remain today apart from the extra width of Majors Bay Road and Brewer Street in order to accommodate a double track tramway and the existence of Tramway Lane and Cabarita Junction which is where the tram tracks split, with one track providing the Mortlake branch and the other the Cabarita branch. Schools Schools in the suburb are * Concord Public School * Concord High School * St Mary's Primary School * Mortlake Public School Population Demographics As of the 2011 Census, there were 14,150 residents in Concord. 63.7% of people were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were Italy 6.8%, China 3.9% and England 1.8%. In Concord 58.8% of people only spoke English at home, compared to the national average of 76.8%. Other languages spoken at home included Italian 12.4%, Greek 4.1%, Mandarin 3.6%, Arabic 3.3% and Cantonese 3.3%. The most common responses for religion in Concord were Catholic 48.8%, No Religion 13.9% and Anglican 10.2%. Notable residents Notable people who have resided in the suburb have included: * Isaac Nichols (1770–1819) - Australia Post's first postmaster and original owner of Walker Estate * Thomas Walker (1804–1886) - Australian politician, banker, prominent land owner in Concord, and father of Dame Eadith Campbell Walker. Walker built the Italianate mansion Yaralla in the 1860s. It was extended in the 1890s by John Sulman and is now used as the Dame Eadith Walker Convalescent Hospital. It is listed on the Register of the National Estate.The Heritage of Australia, Macmillan Company, 1981, pp.2,23 Thomas Walker Convalescent Hospital was built in fulfilment of Walker's will. It too was designed by John Sulman and is on the Register of the National Estate * Dame Eadith Walker (1861–1937) - Australian philanthropist and major land owner in Concord for much of the late 19th and early 20th Century who aided in establishing Concord Repatriation General Hospital * Selwyn Francis Edge (1868–1940) - businessman, racing driver, and record-breaker. He is principally associated with selling and racing De Dion-Bouton, Gladiator, AC Cars, Clément-Panhard and Napier carsWise, David B., "Edge: Progenitor of the six-cylinder engine", in Northey, Tom, ed. World of Automobiles (London: Orbis Publishing Ltd, 1974), Volume 5, p.589. * Mervyn Victor Richardson (1893–1972) - inventor of the Victa lawn mower * Hiram Caton (1936–2010) - Professor of politics and history at Griffith University, Brisbane, Australia * Neil Armfield (born 1955) - Theatre, film and opera director, grew up in Sanders Parade opposite Exile Bay Mansion in Concord, originally home of Dame Eadith Walker, is now a convalescent hospital]] Popular culture * Australian drama series All Saints, is set in the fictional All Saints General Western Hospital. The external shots (the sweeping shots of the skyline and hospital) are filmed at the Concord Repatriation General Hospital. Some scenes have been shot in and around Concord and Majors Bay Road. * Australian series Grass Roots was set in the fictional suburb of Arcadia Waters. Many external shots of Arcadia waters Council chambers used Concord Council Chambers as a setting and as was other various locations around Concord, particularly in the shopping centre and cafes in Majors Bay Road. * Australian mini series Bangkok Hilton was partly filmed in the grounds of the Thomas Walker Convalescent Hospital. * Australian drama/comedy series Packed to the Rafters is partly filmed in Riverview Street, and other locations within Concord, where the Rafter family home is located.http://www.news.com.au/dailytelegraph/story/0,22049,24412289-5001026,00.html * Dirty Deeds a 2002 Australian/Canadian production filmed in Concord, utilising Henley park and a nearby 1960s period home for the setting. * Brides of Christ a 1991 miniseries used St Marys Catholic Church Concord for some of the internal Church Mass scenes. * The Cut a 2009 comedy/drama series was partly filmed in Concord, with some internal filming done in a Majors Bay Road shop and some external filming done on the Majors Bay Road shopping strip and Concord Oval. *The Victa Mower was created by Mervyn "Victor" Richardson in a Concord garage in 1952.Victa Lawncare *Scenes from action movie Superman Returns were shot at Rivendell Hospital, which was Lex Luther's mansion.Australian movie locations * Scenes from drama series Rake ''were shot in Concord New South Wales Drama Map, David Knox. * Scenes from the 2013 miniseries Carlotta were shot in Concord. Gallery Image:Concord Canadian Exiles Monument.JPG|Canadian Exiles 1840 monument, Bayview Park. Unveiled by the then Prime Minister Pierre Trudeau of Canada, May 1970. Image:Concord wharf.JPG| Bayview Park wharf Image:Concord Canada Bay.JPG|Concord, view from Hen and Chicken Bay Image:Concord Majors Bay Road 3.JPG|Majors Bay Road cafes Image:Concord PostOffice.jpg|Concord Post Office Image:Concord Queen Elizabeth Park.JPG|War Memorial in Queen Elizabeth Park Image:ThomasObedCorreyPlaqueConcord.jpg| Plaque commemorating Thomas Obed Correy, former Mayor of Concord Council. This stone and plaque was formerly from Queen Elizabeth Park Rotunda, demolished in 1972 and relocated to the last Concord Council Chambers site in Wellbank Street, now known as the Concord Library.Sheena Coupe, ''Concord A Centenary History, Concord Municipal Council 1983, p.117 Image:(1)St_Lukes_Anglican_Church_Concord-2.jpg|St Luke's Anglican Church, Burton Street See also City of Canada Bay Museum References External links * Concord Heritage Society Category:Suburbs of Sydney